


择日而亡

by melisende



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24172228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melisende/pseuds/melisende
Summary: EC，短篇摸鱼双特工AU。
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 7





	择日而亡

正文：  
“噢，我以为你死了的。”Charles躺在沙发上，一手拿着威士忌酒瓶，毛发生长的旺盛程度只比穴居野人好上一丁点，从中露出一双透亮的眼睛，眼珠随着刚从他厨房走出来的男人转动。  
“不幸的是让你失望了。”男人毫无私闯他人宅邸的自觉，拇指勾住罐头拉环，很响亮的哗啦一声，Charles像听到人耳听觉范围之外的超声波的海豚一样抖了一下。  
男人用一把金属勺子插进去，插入丰沛的肉质里毫无声息，连海豚Charles都听不到。“不怎么样。但总算比我们在丘尼亚吃的那玩意好多了。”  
“啊哈。”Charles挤出一句，钢笔笔尖滴下一大团墨点，凝重潮湿的过去徐徐晕染开来，再怎么清洗总也洗不掉淡淡的青印。他暂且没有把一团乱麻的过去翻出来追忆往昔的心情，保不齐谁先被灰尘呛死，要不就是被滋生的疥螨染上疥疮。真恶心。  
“所以呢？你来我这干什么？怎么不叫上人去给你开棺瞻仰神迹？”Charles想用拖鞋尖去踹他线条优美的小腿，最好能踹到腓骨骨折。但一来他腿没那么长，二来这样太像他们之前调情的前戏，于是试图化身镭射眼用视线杀人于无形。  
“别这么刻薄，Charles。我们可是结了婚的——”  
“天呐，Erik，那只是任务需要罢了！”日内瓦湖上的轮渡，湖面像蓝色巨龙褪下的鳞片。他们像连体婴似的，借着亲吻的机会交谈，还各有一枚像模像样的戒指，具有窃听、录音和信号传输功能，和比毛细血管还细的涂毒探针。什么都是假的，姓名、身份、护照、婚姻。也许只有日内瓦湖和阿尔卑斯山是真的，对不起，当着你们的面杀人了，请原谅我们。像原谅一片注定要落下的树叶。  
“容我提醒，你的军需官黑进了婚姻登记系统。有相当的法律效力。”  
说真的，他们为什么就不能弄个假证件什么的？非得这么麻烦？  
他还在继续，“你还继承了我的遗产。同居、性关系，难道不能构成一桩确凿无疑的婚姻关系吗？”  
哈，遗产。他管那些东西叫遗产？前摩萨德高级特工Erik Lehnsherr于五年前在一次前往华沙的任务中丧生，没有讣告，所有可能涉密的物品都被清理得一干二净，照片被付之一炬，档案被永远封存，仿佛他只是一道被想象出来的幻影。为女王陛下效力的Charles原本不应当知道这种他国机密，要不是他留了指名道姓要交给Charles的经过两国情报机构层层审核后确认无害的私人物品。一枚纪念币，Erik把它当护身符用，那么去华沙的时候为什么不带上它？磁力棋盘，稍不留神上面就会牢牢粘住回形针、钢笔、多功能小刀之类的玩意，像个喜鹊窝。一个烛台，太大了，没法被收进Charles的橱柜里，于是他只好摆在外头，节日时点上蜡烛烘托气氛。说得好像节日里会有人来造访他似的。唔，除了他的同事。  
作为特工，不管你是军情六处、摩萨德、DGSE还是CIA，和搭档都不应该产生任何私人联系。Charles有过的搭档多得像宙斯的儿女，有百分之九十九的概率Charles不知道他们的真名，他们是否有家人，平时的兴趣爱好是什么，抽什么牌子的烟或者不抽烟，更喜欢猫还是狗。所有人都是专业人士。标准化零件，按照顺序组装即可使用。有几次Charles得到的命令是在任务完成后解决掉他的临时搭档。他的手和心都不会颤抖。也从未在鲜血浸染的梦境中醒来。  
Erik Lehnsherr是他的真名吗？没有这个可能。但这不重要。他为什么要指定Charles作为这堆东西的接收者？风筝不知道飞到哪里去了，Charles手里还捏着一截线头。算是什么呢？告别吗？他开了一瓶好酒，不知道摩萨德会不会给他们的特工写悼文，但他写了，很薄的一张纸，轻得足以穿过生与死之间的隙缝。  
这是他们的普遍性结局。放到俄罗斯转盘上的子弹，一轮一轮地消耗为数不多的运气，直至转到唯一一个弹巢。至少他们会给你盖上国旗，抚恤金，勋章等等。很合理。即使是空棺，那上面也会有鲜花长出来，开遍虞美人的山谷。  
两年前Charles在古巴被一颗子弹击中。哈，古巴，被诅咒之地，葬在甘蔗地里的红色幽灵结出仇恨之索，要让这里成为所有美国人、英国人和其他资本主义国家的坟地。几乎造成永久性瘫痪，但他在又一轮俄罗斯轮盘中获胜了，如今看不出什么异样。Charles在医院待了很久，看着枝头的花开一轮谢一轮。被提拔为后勤处处长的Hank来看望他，说起对防弹材质已经做了改进，Charles微笑着点头，祝愿他和新来的孩子共事顺利。出院后他提交了辞职申请。在体能测试中被判定为不适合从事任何外勤，局长询问他是否有转到内勤的意愿，Charles回答自己去意已决。  
事实上那时Charles根本没想好自己要做什么。退役特工在求职市场里很受欢迎，他知道。他没往这个方向考虑过，也不打算像前辈一样出书赚钱。他在高空走一根铁索，在山风和鹰啸中摇摇晃晃，一不留神就会坠落。坠落是多么简单的事啊，投向风、自由和大地的怀抱。Charles想要什么呢？  
Erik Lehnsherr的死在每个晚上向他压来，只有月光的重量。造访的次数太多，逐渐成为Charles生活中一层剥除不掉的影子，白衬衣上墨水的污印。他与Erik的死成为了朋友。他不能在活着的时候与Erik成为朋友，那么只好退而求其次，在死后与他成为朋友。死亡是最理想的友人，从不泄露秘密，也不对Charles的生活选择说三道四。绝对沉默可靠。  
他们在汽车旅馆里上床的时候Erik握住他的胯骨叫他“生物学家”，Charles当时被高潮冲昏了脑子，无暇顾及这个称呼。也许是他为了接近一个女性目标人物时在酒吧里即兴表演的基因学搭讪，谁知道。他不知怎么想起这段往事来，浓墨重彩，画面清晰得能扯出糖丝。犹太特工有一种极为冷酷的脆弱，某种青铜雕像，敢于触碰碎裂的边缘要做好被割伤、被穿透的代价。Charles付出的代价是什么？一颗仍在跳动的心吗？  
于是他去上学，申请了牛津，与一群比他小得多的男孩女孩一起，只需一眼就能看出他们是否认真完成了作业和论文。他活得很健康，不沾染大麻，除了对威士忌有某种强烈的迷恋。

“拿回去吧。”Charles说，“物归原主。我不欠你的，你也不欠我的。”与这番决心万丈的说辞相反，他的身体仍躺在沙发上一动不动，一样一样地给死而复生的幽魂指出那些东西所放的位置。  
Erik在他说到一半时把空掉的罐头扔进垃圾桶，拿着金属勺子进了厨房。Charles又喝了一口。水声。停顿。水声。他很快从厨房里出来，像在自己家似的，直奔Charles的卧室而去。Charles想他不会是真的要拿走放在第四层抽屉里的纪念币和放在桌上下到一半的棋盘，突然悲从中来，好像多年前跟情人私奔的丈夫突然出现在你面前，只是为了找你要回祖传的结婚戒指再宣布他新婚的消息。在这种悲痛的情形之下，他顺理成章地忽略了从卧室里的浴室传来的水声。  
Charles现在是守法公民，精通的一千零一种暗杀方法都无用武之地，于是决心把自己溺死在酒精里。让他的期末论文都见鬼去。培养皿里的微生物都自生自灭吧。小白鼠最好酝酿一场革命，翻身成为实验室霸主。  
十分钟后Erik再次出现在客厅，穿着一件黑色睡袍，有一股水汽。没给Charles把自己眼珠子瞪出来的机会，握着他的手腕把他按进了浴室。Charles的挣扎程度堪比在期末试卷上端正地写上姓名就交卷的学生，重要的不是内容和质量，而是仪式感。  
Erik开始给他刮胡子，让他觉得自己像一只被剪毛的小狗狗，不乱动的唯一原因是生怕把自己给割喉。“你以前说我留胡子比较好看。”Charles说。镜子里的男人低着头，看不到表情。“是的，但也没到这种程度。”冰凉的刀锋贴着皮肤，有含在喉间的铁锈味。Erik是用刀的好手，不如说这些东西听命于他，如果是他，指不定能让子弹拐弯。  
“这是他们的决定。”Erik忽然说。“我杀了某人，那边要一个交代。摩萨德不会因为这种原因把我交出去，但也不能对那边的施压置之不理。于是决定伪造我的死亡，让大家面子上都过得去。就这样。没别的了。”  
这是他们的宿命，另一种死亡，将过往一笔勾销，社会关系归零。五年了，Charles想，足以让一具崭新的肉体在世界上找到立锥之地。  
“为什么来找我？”Charles问。不要回答那个词。不要。  
“你退出了。”Erik理所当然地说，好像在回答为什么1+1=2，“我不被允许和任何情报人员接触，但你现在不在名单范围之内了。”  
Charles笑了，最开始忍着一抖一抖地笑，后来爆发成大笑，笑得流出了眼泪。Erik不知所措地移开刀片。  
“真巧。”Charles用十岁女生说悄悄话的声调，“我也是。不能接触那条。”

“你现在在做什么？”  
“很难说。我想当个艺术家。”  
“博伊斯那种？”  
“博伊斯那种。”

“留下来吧。”Charles说。

一幕终了，终年缠绕他的影子化作更温热、更坚实的东西。也许他只是另一个皮格马利翁，有人应许了他的愿望，把与他彻夜长谈的幻影变作活生生的、有血有肉的人类。他触碰过死之嘴唇，如今他上升，向更高处坠落，投入大地的怀抱。他又一次听到风声和鹰啸，和覆于肢体上的、比月光更重的重量。

明天吧，明日我允你性命，今日请让我们欢畅。

End


End file.
